


Draco's lightning bolt scar

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Seventh Year [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre-Slash, Scars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco has a lightning bolt scar and it's maybe not as great as he thought it would be.I tagged this seventh year because that's which book the quote came from. It's really an eighth year fic.





	Draco's lightning bolt scar

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch 23: _Draco doubled over, his hands covering his bloody face._
> 
> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

“Your shield charm was admirable but that cauldron really did a number on your face!” Madam Pomfrey tsked as she tilted Draco’s face one way and the other. “I think I can - “ she swirled her wand over him and he felt a sharp sting in his cheek. She frowned. “Oh. You’ll have to take your glamour off first.”

Draco briefly considered saying no but knew there was no arguing. He lifted the glamour on his face and saw the exact moment she registered the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Thankfully, she remained silent on the subject.

Another swirl of her wand and a dose of a lemon-yellow potion and Draco was healed.

“You’re free to go, Mr Malfoy, although you won’t be able to apply the glamour for another six hours or so.”

“Please, can I stay here?” Draco hated to beg but couldn’t stand the thought of returning to the eighth year common room with that particular scar.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a no nonsense sort of look. “You’re free to go.” She paused before adding, “If you hurry, they’ll all still be at dinner. Perhaps you can hide in your room.”

Taking heart from the reminder, Draco hurried through the halls to the common room. He skidded to a halt as soon as he entered. Because everyone was there. Well, everyone that mattered. Six pairs of eyes swiveled to the door at his arrival.

Potter was first, “Draco! What happened to you? You weren’t at dinner.” Potter’s brow drew down as he got a good look at Draco’s face.

Pansy spoke up next, “What happened to your face?”

“And is that a Wheeze lightning bolt on your forehead?” Weasley asked.

Blaise laughed, “And were you drunk when you put it on, because it’s crooked.”

“I didn’t know anyone past second year wore those,” Granger stage whispered to Weasley, smothering a giggle.

Draco’s fists clenched tight. “It’s not a Wheeze bolt,” he muttered, trying to elbow past the group.

“It’s a tattoo?” Theo asked with mock sincerity.

“And was your tattoo artist drunk? Because it’s crooked.”

He met Potter’s eyes only briefly before looking away. “I - it was - “ Draco rubbed at the spot on his forehead where the scar hadn’t healed cleanly.

“Can we call you Scarhead?”

“Are you going to get glasses like Harry’s too?”

“You should dye your hair and go as Harry for Halloween next week!”

“Maybe we can glamour Potter and he can go as Draco!”

Draco finally shouted above their laughter, “A two hundred and ten year old chandelier fell on my head!” The laughter died down as shocked faces turned to his. “I had to hide for a few days from the wrath of - of Voldemort after _someone_ escaped with my wand.” The room was completely silent now. “And by the time it could be healed properly, the scar was too far along.”

“Oh Draco…” Pansy said softly.

“So now I have a scar. But I keep it glamoured for obvious reasons, you absolute gits.” With a last glare, Draco crossed the room to the boys’ dormitories.

“Draco,” Potter said softly, pulling Draco to a stop just outside his room. “I’m so sorry… I had no idea.”

“I know,” Draco whispered, eyes on the ground. He felt stupid with his scar and his red cheek still stinging. He risked a glance at Harry and found him staring wide-eyed at Draco with a hesitant look. When their eyes met, Potter gave him a half smile and stepped closer. His arms came around Draco and carefully squeezed him in a hug. More out of habit than desire, Draco brought his hands up around Potter.

“I’m sorry that I stole your wand.”

“I’m sorry too. About a lot of things. Maybe we can just call it even.”

Draco felt rather than heard Potter’s laughter. “Yeah. Call it even.” Potter pulled away with a fond smile. He squeezed Draco’s arm before turning away. At the end of the hall, he paused. “You know, the lightning bolt looks good on you.”

“Of course it does,” Draco said with a theatrical toss of his hair. 

Potter laughed, then inexplicably blushed. Eyes on the floor, he said, “You, er, didn’t get dinner. Want me to bring you something from the kitchens?”

Draco stared for a beat too long, trying to gauge Potter’s intentions. “Yes,” he said slowly, “I think I’d like that."


End file.
